


Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 10 - Who cares if everyone dies?

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Angels, Blood and Violence, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Funny, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is the 10th chapter of the series that is called "SSS 69". This one will be a big one. Let’s see if these guys can defeat these villains once and for all! (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 10 - Who cares if everyone dies?

Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 10 - Who cares if everyone dies?  
Sasam: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! We had backstory events from our sad little girl. And we seem to know why she is living this way. Now, we are having a meeting with our Master. This will be very serious. Will we get this sorted in the future? Or will it fail into a big finale? Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
(Sasam, Carrie and Sasam starts walking over to enter the meeting)  
Sasam: Such a big throne room. I'm pretty sure my throne is over there.  
Teras: I don't want to begin in such an early evening. I know her more than you two.  
Sasam: Don't be silly, I was the second one. And you were just a pawn.  
Teras: Cut the act, Sasam. I know that you were not really serious when you said you were the announcer.  
Sasam: I can't be out of trust then.  
Carrie: Quiet. Get on the thrones so she won't be disappointed.  
(Teras punches Carrie to the ground)  
Teras: That's literally what I was about to say. Now stop being the smartass trying to think you have right solutions.  
Carrie: Okay...  
(Teras, Sasam and Carrie sits at the other three thrones)  
Sasam: I wonder what's taking her so long.  
Teras: Keep quiet.  
(A hooded little girl starts sitting at her throne) Hooded girl: Good to see that the rearrangement of our masters are still out of clear. Teras: It was Carrie's idea.  
Carrie: Hey, I wasn't the one who thought of the idea.  
Hooded girl: Silence. I was not going to say that someone made it out of clear. But you will be punished for trying to make excuses. Cut your finger.  
Carrie: What?! No, I don't want to!  
Hooded girl: Do it now.  
Carrie: No!  
Hooded girl: Alright. Teras, I trust you to cut off Carrie's finger. Will you do it?  
Teras: I accept it.  
(Teras starts getting scissors)  
Teras: Time to get bloody!  
(Teras jumps down and gets near Carrie)  
Carrie: No, don't do it!  
(Sasam appears behind Carrie and grabs her)  
Sasam: Sorry, but it's the Boss' orders.  
Carrie: No! Stop this!  
Hooded girl: Shut up! This will only be quick. Now, cut her finger off.  
Teras: Right!  
(Teras starts pushing down to the scissors to cut Carrie's finger)  
Carrie: Ah! Stop!  
(Carrie starts spilling out a lot of blood and her finger fell down to the floor)  
Carrie: AAAAAAAGHHHHHHAAAAHHH!!! MY FUCKING FINGER!!! OH GOD! OH GOD!  
(Carrie lays down to the floor and starts crying)  
Hooded girl: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! That was a good meal to see for my taste. Now, I will explain our plan to stop these nuisances. Get back to your thrones.  
(Teras and Sasam went back to their thrones, while Carrie stuggles to get up to her throne from the pain)  
Carrie: Aaaaghhhaaah!!! My fucking finger! {Panting}  
Hooded girl: Stop whining! You are starting to annoy me from your awful voice! It sounds terrible!  
Teras: Yeah, bitchin' about getting your finger cut off is very childish.  
Carrie: Stop trying to make me feel worse!  
Hooded girl: Shut up! Just shut up! I don't care about what you feel! If you keep this up, I will give you the death penalty.  
Carrie: Okay...  
(Carrie starts sitting at her throne)  
Hooded girl: Now, we will be making this plan more easier than a sticky knife that is stuck in a wooden table.  
Sasam: Wait, what about Nebra? I thought he was going to join too.  
Hooded girl: I already attended him for a mission myself. Now, you three will be tracking down and destroy the people who is trying to find this destination. Keep them clean, don't have them deceased.  
Teras: Sounds like a piece of cake. I will get this down very quickly.  
Sasam: Well, with me along, I will make this much better for you.  
Teras: Don't try to get much glory than me. Carrie, go watch Rimettar for me since you are totally useless.  
Carrie: Fine...  
(Carrie falls down from her throne)  
Carrie: Ow! I really thought that was going to be so much less painful.  
(Carrie leaves)  
Hooded girl: Now, go. There's still more time until they get here.  
Sasam & Teras: We got it! (Teras and Sasam starts leaving)  
Hooded girl: Wait, Teras. I want to say something to you.  
(Teras comes back) Teras: What is it?  
Hooded girl: If you see Jasmine along with them, take her. I need to see her.  
Teras: Don't worry. This so called for a "Woman" won't be escaping from me!  
(Teras leaves)  
Hooded girl: Now, time to see what Zarkniz is up to in his chambers.  
(The hooded little girl checks on Zarkniz)  
Hooded girl: You seem to be not afraid. How come?  
Master Zarkniz: I know that you are going to lose. Jasmine is going to stop you with her power.  
Hooded girl: You're such a stubborn man. No wonder the woman that was your friend from before betrayed you. No one will defeat our allies, even if they are with us. And those who try will be demolished.  
(The teams started to sail in the oceans with a boat)  
Jasmine: Aaaaggghhhaaahh!!! This is taking forever! We don't even know where to go.  
Hethron: Aww... Jasmine seems to be upset. Let me comfort you.  
(Hethron starts massaging Jasmine's shoulders. And then, Jasmine punches Hethron to the face)  
Jasmine: Don't touch me, Lesbian! I will not hesitate to kill you!  
Hethron: Now that's what I call a feisty one.  
Jasmine: Hey, isn't there anything around this whole place?  
Terrance: I'm sure enough. Even though, Zack should have the map. Right, Zack?  
Zack: Yo, I know that I didn't get the map. And that's my rap.  
Terrance: What?! You mean that you didn't get it in the first place?!  
Zack: Yes. And it wasn't the best.  
Terrance: Now we don't know where to go! This is all your fault!  
Zack: Hey man, you can't blame this on me. You're the one who was strolling through the sea.  
Terrance: Oh, so you're saying it's my fault for not telling you to get it? You know, I didn't have to tell you to get it because I already knew you wasn't capable into doing it!  
Zack: Yo, man, chill. You know that you don't got the gills.  
Terrance: That one didn't even make sense! You're the worst pushover rapper I have ever seen! Sometimes you choke when you do a rythme.  
Zack: That's not true. Because I already... knew... uhhhhh... that you always get confused.  
Terrance: Shut up! You are the worst! You can't rap! You are the worst!  
Zack: Stop hatin' with these words you can't be sayin'. I hope you're ready when I'm gonna be fightin'.  
(Zack throws a punch at Terrance) Terrance: Take this!  
(Zack puts his fist into Terrance's firey fist and it burned Zack's hand)  
Zack: Oh shit! My hand is burning like a flaming pit. I must stop it.  
(Zack starts jumping out of boat)  
Shiron: Ummmmm... Should we stop for Zack right now? It seems that he's flowing away through the ocean.  
Terrance: No, just leave him. He knows where to go.  
Zack: Fuck you, Terrance. You are such a sore bitch! I hope that ryhmes because I want it to be it.  
(Zack swam away from the boat)  
Jasmine: Alirght. Guess we're stranded. {Sigh} This is going to be a while.  
Tretris: Hey, Jasmine. We haven't talked for a while. Do you think we could--  
Jasmine: If it's a date. It would have to wait, Tretris... Tretris: Awwwww...  
Shiron: Annie, do you still got that memory you've kept?  
Annie: Oh, right. I forget to show you guys the memory when Teras shot all those weapons at us. Let's see...  
(Annie gets the memory out)  
Annie: I was trying to keep it safe so it won't get corrupted.  
Shiron: That sounds very smart. Now, let's see that memory.  
Annie: Alright, I will be starting the memory now.  
(Annie starts the memory and then the memory starts showing a big hologram of the flashback she saw)  
[Memory Hologram]  
Annie in the memory hologram: Uuuuuhhh... what happened to the tournament? Where are we?  
(Annie in the memory hologram can that there in a island)  
Annie in the memory hologram: What is this place? It's very environmental.  
Teras: So shitty how you really want me to get involved with this.  
Annie in the memory hologram: {Gasp} Someone's coming.  
(Annie in the memory hologram lays down and squint her eyes so she can be seen closing her eyes)  
Wassa in the memory hologram: Don't be too paranoid when it gets involved with Rimettar getting harmed.  
Teras in the memory hologram: Hey! I'm not trying to allow my companions to die like that.  
Annie's mind in the memory hologram: Isn't that Wassa? What is she saying when she mentioned about that?  
Teras in the memory hologram: Yeah, well this plan of yours kinda sucks.  
Wassa in the memory hologram: No worries, if this plan fails, we already got the next check marked for another plan. And I'm pretty sure that our master will be proud of us.  
Teras in the memory hologram: I don't think so. She seems to be like the only one that has knowledge. And she seems to be very percipient to be our master.  
Wassa in the memory hologram: Yeah, just don't get your head out of the plan. Just be sure that you don't tell anyone why they are here or what is this place. It's actually a secret.  
Teras in the memory hologram: Then, are you going to tell me?  
Wassa in the memory hologram: I'm not going to tell you, Silly. That would spoiler the good chance for the viewers. And I'm pretty sure that the viewers won't really like it.  
Teras in the memory hologram: Well, thanks, Asshole.  
Wassa in the hologram: Well, thank you! I'm going to plan out the other stuff with the episode introduction. While you just relax with your companions.  
Teras in the memory hologram: Alright, seems like an easy plan for me! Got to start that real soon!  
Annie's mind in the hologram: So weird. I didn't know that Wassa and Teras are both friends. That sounds very fishy.  
Wassa in the memory hologram: Now I really hope  
that everyone else don't find our secret base that is located to--  
(The memory hologram starts corrupting) Annie: No! This can't happen right now!  
Jasmine: Damn it! I knew that this piece of shit wasn't going to work in the first place! What a waste!  
Shiron: Hey, at least we got most of the context. Jasmine: What are you trying to say?  
Shiron: Like think about it, Friend. I know what the context of it might be. When she said that their master has knowledge and seems to be percipient. I thought of a place that might have that.  
Jasmine: And what is that place?  
Shiron: It might be the Dimness Dungeon.  
Jasmine: And what the hell is the "Dimness Dungeon"?  
Annie: I might know what Shiron is talking about, but maybe not fully. The Dimness Dungeon might be the location where the dark emperors seize all the power of the weakened ones into their vessels. Therefore, the power will be used for their shadows and will make them become more powerful.  
Shiron: You're not wrong with most of them. But the only thing you're wrong with is that they use their power for shadows.  
Annie: Oh, I thought that they used so much for that kind of nature.  
Jasmine: Enough with that shit. Just make us go to that spot much more quicker.  
Terrance: Gotcha! We will be arriving there over an hour. Mikey, be sure that you'll see a dark area around here.  
Mikey: Okay, I just hope that there's not a lot of dark fog around the travel.  
Terrance: Alright, steering ahead!  
(Terrance starts sailing the boat to the oceans) Jasmine: This is going to be a while.  
Pain: I'm pretty sure that you're ready for this.  
Jasmine: Ha! You bet! I'm going to get through there with no problem! {Yawn} I just need a nap.  
(Rimettar starts laying her head down to the matress)  
Rimettar: Teras seems to be busy right now. And I'm pretty sure the meeting shouldn't take that long. Hm... I should check up on her.  
(Rimettar gets up and looks out through the door)  
Rimetter: Hm... I don't see her. She seems to be somewhere.  
(Carrie starts walking with a trail of bleeding to Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Carrie, what the hell happened to you?  
Carrie: Just don't worry about it! It hurts really bad! That piece of shit shouldn't let me get involved with this mess!  
Rimettar: Who did--  
(Rimettar's mind flashes to a new memory)  
Rimettar: Actually, nevermind. I don't need to know. I already knew what happened.  
Carrie: Stop lying! You don't know what happened!  
Rimettar: How would you know? You don't even know what to do with your pitiful finger. How abnormal. Teras really needed to do it in the first place.  
Carrie: You're messing with me! Who told you that?!  
Rimettar: You should know. Maybe you should keep your feelings by yourself instead of saying it out loud like a complete Idiot. You Fool.  
Carrie: You shouldn't talk to me like that! I was going to make sure that you're okay.  
Rimettar: And you're doing a terrible job. How awful that your master would pick you. So very foolish.  
Carrie: Fuck you!  
(Rimettar vomits on Carrie's hand)  
Carrie: AAAAAAGHHHHHAAAGHHH!!! Why?!  
Why this?!  
Rimettar: Shut the fuck up and don't follow me. And don't get near me either.  
(Rimettar kicks Carrie out of the way and leaves)  
Carrie: Aghhhhhaaah... Ahhhghgghhhaaaahhh...  
Jasmine: [Snoring]  
Hethron: She looks so sexy when she goes to sleep. Time to give her a back rub.  
(Hethron starts preparing to put her hand around Jasmine)  
Terrance: It's here!  
Hethron: Gah!  
(Hethron falls on Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Aaaaaaah!!! What the hell?! I was woken up by the wrong timing!  
Hethron: Ummmmm...  
(Hethron starts massaging Jasmine's breast, then Jasmine punches Hethron's face)  
Hethron: Aaaaaaghhhaaahhh...  
Jasmine: Aggghhhaaahh! Every single time... Alright, you guys see anything?  
Terrance: Yes. The place is seen from the black fog by the south of the ocean. It's very dark.  
Jasmine: Then, get through! I want to make sure that this is the right one!  
Terrance: Calm down. We'll be there in a couple minutes. So, just sit tight.  
(Jasmine grabs the steeriing wheel from Terrance)  
Jasmine: No! Go quicker! I don't want to waste time right now! Hurry the hell up!  
Terrance: Stop touching that! You are not the captain of this ship. Ya gonna be going out of the sea!  
Jasmine: Bullshit! I'm not going to believe a damn word you're saying because I know you're making excuses.  
Terrance: No! No! No! No female shall try to make her decisions from this kind of folly! You're doing it wrong!  
Jasmine: Shut up! Just because I'm a female, doesn't mean that I don't know how to sail this--  
(Jasmine broke the steering wheel)  
Jasmine: Uhhh... Shit. I might've done that on accident.  
Terrance: You dumb Idiot! Now we're not going to get there in time mainly because of your stupid ways of trying to make this go faster!  
Jasmine: Hey, it's not my fault that it took too long for your sailing to get us here!  
Terrance: That doesn't mean anything! It's your fault! You're going to get us killed if you keep this up!  
Jasmine: {Sigh} If it's making you to shut up. Then, I might just stop...  
Mikey: Hey, why did the ship stop? Are there monsters around here?  
Terrance: No, just a stupid mistake from our good friend, Jasmine.  
Jasmine: Stop trying to make it look like it's my fault! I don't need to listen to a word of you if you're going to still complain.  
Terrance: Because it is your fault! If you were just a nice lady and just sit tight, all of this wouldn't happen!  
Jasmine: Well, I think that's ridiculous! No matter how many mistakes I did, we're still going to be alive! And that's what I think.  
Terrance: You idiotic...  
(The boat starts getting hit by something)  
Jasmine: Gaaahh!!! What was that?!  
Mikey: It seems that we got hit by something and it's swimming under us.  
Shiron: Guys, they're sending missiles at us from above!  
Jasmine: No way! We have to get out of this boat!  
Dreck: But how? This boat is going to get blasted until we escape.  
Shiron: If only if Annie's wing is restored, we might fly to that destination.  
Henry: Annie, is your wing healed now?  
Annie: No. It's okay, but I don't think it's good for flying to the sky.  
Jasmine: Annie, just fly if it hurts to do it!  
Annie: I don't want to make it fall apart! It might take a lot of time for it to be restored.  
(Jasmine grabs Annie) Annie: Hey! Jasmine!  
Jasmine: I don't want to waste time! Just fly with all of your faith!  
Annie: No! I might not do it! It's going to be hard! I can't fly!  
Jasmine: Annie, I believe in you! You have to do it! You're the only one that has the ability to fly! You're our only hope of an Angel! We trust you!  
Annie: Jasmine...  
Jasmine's voice through Annie's head: We trust you!  
(Annie's right wing healed completely from Jasmine's words)  
Jasmine: Annie, your wing!  
Shiron: Well, I'll be damned! That was actually amazing!  
Tretris: Jasmine saved Annie!  
Hethron: With that soothing speech, it actually made me so arousing inside...  
Annie: Jasmine, thank you. You made me feel something that I never felt before. It's actually changing my feelings a lot...  
Jasmine: Is there something wrong?  
Annie: No, I feel something that is not terror or  
disaster. My mind is changing into a lot of beauty. The only thing that I want...  
(Annie starts smiling)  
Annie: I feel... I feel... special. My heart feels like it's changing into a filled up mixture of happiness and sadness...  
Jasmine: Why sadness?  
Annie: Just... nothing. Nothing really important...  
(Annie starts tearing up)  
Annie: It's... very fine now...  
Jasmine: Stop crying! Why are you getting so emotional?!  
Annie: I don't want to say... (Annie wipes her eyes)  
Annie: Now, I will take you and the others with the flying ability with my wings. But, I would only take six people since a lot of you are really around here. And Jasmine will choose.  
Jasmine: Hm... 5 people to pick. Let's see...  
(Jasmine starts thinking)  
Jasmine: Oh, I got it!  
(Annie starts flying while holding Tretris, Jasmine, Pain, Shrion, Terrance and Hethron)  
Jasmine: Okay, we are going to do this with no expectation. And don't ask why I picked Hethron to join... She just really annoys me since she's been asking to be with me forever...  
Hethron: That's our Jasmine, alright.  
Jasmine: Shut up, Hethron! Now, let's go find Master Zarkniz!  
[Meanwhile at the Boat]  
Henry: They should've picked us instead! What a shitshow!  
Mikey: Hey, at least you have me!  
Dreck: I'm not gay!  
(The missles exploded the ship and Mikey, Henry and Dreck are floating in the ocean)  
Mikey: Help! I'm drowning! No, just kidding. Ha ha ha!!! That was really funny! I got you guys good!  
John: Ah! What happened?! Why are we on the water?!  
Mikey: John? We haven't seen you since last time. Were you crying alone in the bunker of the ship?  
John: No! Well...  
Mikey: You were crying! Do you still miss Celan?  
John: No, it's not like that! I don't think about her like that!  
Mikey: Aw man! This is awesome! Our leader is actually caring about the only girl in our group! How cute!  
John: Stop talking about it!  
Henry: This is going to take a while...  
Dreck: Stop saying that!  
Jasmine: Alright, it seems like there's no enemies here.  
Pain: I'm not sure about that...  
(A bunch of dark enemies starts appearing from the ground)  
Jasmine: Damn it! Why did you have to jinx it?! Well, we know how to kill this problem. With Light.  
Shrion: Yeah. Annie, Don't you have some light powers to defeat these enemies?  
Annie: Yes. I shall use it to destroy these foes. (Annie starts summoning a big aura of light) Annie: It is time to defeat these demons.  
(A dark energy starts grabbing Annie's leg) Annie: Ah! What's grabbing me?!  
(The dark energy takes Annie down to the floor) Jasmine: Annie!  
Shiron: What was that?!  
???: Trespassers that tries to stop us shall be vanquished.  
(Rimettar appears)  
Jasmine: Rimettar!  
Shiron: Rimettar? That's a really weird name...  
Rimettar: Shut up! That name was given by Jasmine's sister, Jessie.  
Jasmine: My sister named you that? What a joke. That name sounds very embarrassing. Even for a girl that is completely nauseous.  
Rimettar: Shut up!  
(Rimettar shoots dark energy at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ah! I wasn't the one who started it first! You should hit Shiron instead!  
Rimettar: No, that seems like an absurd idea. Even if it doesn't kill you, I shall make this last in a shorter time.  
Annie: No! I can't allow you to do that!  
(Annie slashes the dark energy by her leg and blasts Rimettar with light)  
Rimettar: Not this time!  
(Rimettar stops the light blast with her darkness)  
Annie: No! But how? Light always beats the darkness. How can this happen?  
Rimettar: If you had brains, you would've thought of it much sooner. My darkness isn't actually the same just like the other darkness. Mine is half light and half darkness. Meaning that it can destroy both.  
Annie: What?  
Rimettar: Since you want to kill me so badly, I will challenge Annie to a battle to Light and Darkness.  
Jasmine: What? Don't you hate me? Why do you want to hurt instead of me? Did you actually care about me when I was there with Jessie?  
Rimettar: Stop trying to piss me off with your pitiful  
lies... You didn't take care of me, Jasmine! I remember of what I remember! You were nothing to me!  
Jasmine: But, I--  
Pain: Jasmine, if I were you, I would go and find Zarkniz first.  
Jasmine: Thanks, Smartass. I didn't think of that plan at first when you told me about it. That was literally what I planned since we got here!  
Hethron: I'll go with Jasmine, since she is the right type for me after all.  
Jasmine: [Gag]  
Shiron: I'll come along with you. I don't want my friends to get trapped by those baddies.  
Jasmine: Alright, let's just go already! Shiron: Good luck, Annie.  
(Jasmine, Hethron and Shiron leaves to head to the next passage)  
Annie: Wait for me, guys!  
(Rimettar puts dark spikes around Annie)  
Rimettar: Don't try to be a Smartass and try to get away! You're still battling me first!  
Pain: Wow, how interesting.  
Annie: Shiron... Jasmine... be careful...  
Jasmine: Now, which way do we go? This place is huge.  
Hethron: I think you with the sexiest body should give us an idea.  
Jasmine: Hethron, if you're going to be stupid somewhere else, then I would also tell you to fuck off.  
Hethron: Thank you, Asshole.  
(Hethron slaps Jasmine's ass)  
Jasmine: Gah...  
(Jasmine starts blushing from embarassment)  
Hethron: I never knew that you can be feisty for a woman.  
Jasmine: Hethron...  
???: Ha, Meowf! Glad to see you again! My lucky friend!  
Shiron: Weird cat noise? Who was that? Jasmine: It can't be...  
(Kitlit appears)  
Kitlit: It's me, Kitlit! Your favorite female cat. Shiron: That's just really weird...  
Kitlit: What are you trying to say? That I'm not your favorite? Or you just don't like me?  
Shiron: It's just that... You're a human dressing up as a cat. And that seems very weird...  
Kitlit: Hey! A lot of people do it, okay?! I'm not the only purfect one with any good attempts to be a cat. Cat pun! Or did I just got your tongue from all this right now? Another cat pun! Or isn't this getting a little fishy in here? Get it? Because that one was a cat pu--  
(Hethron throws her shoe at Kitlit)  
Kitlit: Ow! Hey! Who threw that?! I was not finished yet!  
Hethron: Stop saying shitty jokes! They're not funny or original! It really annoys me of how idiotic you are when you just come up with this sort of knowledge.  
Kitlit: What are you trying to say? Are you saying that I am being foolish for making puns of me being a cat?  
Hethron: Jasmine, Shiron, leave now. I just need to mess this cat up and put her into a litter box!  
Kitlit: Well, that didn't answer my question...  
Jasmine: That's the first time I've ever seen Hethron getting mad at a female before...  
Shiron: Let's just go! I don't want to waste more time!  
Jasmine: Fine, let's move on.  
(Jasmine and Shiron runs to the next passage)  
Kitlit: That is so cheap! How abnormal of a woman to leave off like that.  
Hethron: It won't be when I take you down!  
Kitlit: You shouldn't be surprised. I'm actually really powerful. I have half of Celan's power to make this much better. That's why I look like this.  
Hethron: Wait, who the hell is--  
(Kitlit starts rushing at Hethron claw attack)  
Hethron: Aaaaaaghhhaaahh!!!  
Kitlit: Ha ha ha! Meowf! You are going to die! You're not going to be lucky! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
Hethron: Hah!  
(Hethron punches Kitlit away)  
Kitlit: Ow! That was a good hit. But my claws are going to cut through that.  
(Kitlit starts speeding up to get by Hethron) Hethron: Gotcha!  
(Hethron grabs Kitlit)  
Kitlit: Gah! What?!  
(Hethron slams Kitlit to the ground)  
Kitlit: No! That can't be possible! I did it with Jasmine and I hit her with no problem...  
Hethron: Then how come you lost to her?  
Kitlit: Shut up! I didn't want to die because of how strong her power was. Now, I must be alive after you're dead.  
(Kitlit starts throwing knives at Hethron) Hethron: Nope.  
(Hethron grabs the knives thrown to her)  
Kitlit: No, you have to be a joke! You can't possibly do that!  
Hethron: With my skills, I can do everything to stop you.  
(Hethron throws the knives back at Kitlit)  
Kitlit: Gah! That's it! I didn't want to use this because of my blood drain! But it's the only way to stop you.  
(Kitlit starts getting red aura)  
Hethron: Wait, that's the same color Jasmine had. How is that possible?  
Kitlit: It's possible because me and Jasmine have the same power called "Kirongrenus". There are many different types of this kind of power. And the reason why I didn't want to use it in the tournament with Jasmine was because I didn't want to use my whole life to defeat her. Now, I'm going to defeat you!  
(Red lines starts coming out of Kitlit and starts grabbing Hethron)  
Hethron: No! This can't be real!  
Kitlit: Ha ha ha!!! Now it's time to tangle you up until you'll be crushed into bloody meat.  
(The red lines starts squeezing Hethron until blood comes out)  
Hethron: AAAAAGHHHHAAAHH!!!  
Rimetter: Don't try to get the idea of running away. This is between you and me.  
Annie: I'm not scared! I won't be afraid! I came this far and can't be destroyed by a Dark being.  
(Annie starts summoning her wings)  
Annie: Let's battle, Rimettar.  
(Annie starts flying at Rimettar with light spears) Rimettar: Černá Prism!  
(Rimettar starts grabbing Annie in a dark cube) Annie: Ah! What is this?!  
Rimettar: Something from my abilities. This move will destroy your particles into pieces of nothing. It's quite similar to the other move that I tried Pain with.  
Annie: What?! I must escape from this!  
(Annie tries using her light powers to destroy the Černá Prism, but it did nothing)  
Annie: What? Why didn't that work?  
Rimettar: You're really a sore Bitch, aren't you? I've just told you from before, Dumbass. My darkness isn't the same with the other darkness. Meaning it is immune to your light powers.  
Annie: No, stop! I have to win! I have to!  
Rimettar: Shut up! I have something worse than you! I don't have parents anymore because they died and I'm never going to see them because of me... Now, don't try to make yourself valuable from needless efforts of being special.  
Annie: Wait, your parents died too?  
Rimettar: Yes, that's what I just said. Are you deaf?  
Annie: Don't feel bad about yourself. My parents died too. I never saw them for a long time, but I can still feel them calling my name when I think about them. I miss them so much.  
Rimettar: That's different. Annie: Hm?  
Rimettar: That's different because you saw your parents from before and I didn't see them since they were alive! Your points of being existed is needless to say! Now it's time to perish with your miserable parents of how stupid of a choice of creating you.  
(Rimettar starts making the Černá Prism hurting Annie)  
Annie: AAAAAAAGHHHHHAAAAHHH!!! NO! PLEASE STOP! AAAAAGGHHHHAAAHHH!!!  
Rimettar: I hate seeing you here now. You will be dead until nothing is left.  
(Terrance and Pain starts fighting the dark enemies)  
Pain: Hey, we should save Annie. She's going to die if she's going to be there.  
Terrance: Eh, I don't like christians that much... I'm more of a fire type guy.  
Pain: You and your type of styles are really useless. (Pain jumps out of the dark enemies)  
Terrance: Hey! Don't leave me here! These enemies are going to kill me!  
(The dark enemies starts surrounding Terrance)  
Terrance: AAAAGHHHAAAHHH!!!  
Annie: God, please... save me. Save me.  
Rimettar: Stop lecturing yourself! This will make your life die way more quicker.  
(Pain starts rushing at Rimettar)  
Pain: You're not getting away!  
(Pain starts throwing dark energy at Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Stop it!  
(Rimettar starts making the dark energy from turn into nothing)  
Annie: No! Help me!  
Pain: You're not going to keep this up forever, Rimettar.  
Rimettar: Don't try to stop me. I will soon destroy her until it is over.  
Pain: Wrong. It's not going to work for now on.  
Rimettar: Ha! You're just trying to make a fool out of me.  
(A red beam starts hitting Rimettar)  
Rimettar: What the hell?!  
???: You're going to die for taking my power.  
(Celan appears)  
Pain: It's her.  
Rimettar: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be gone because of your father?  
Celan: No, I have decided of what to do for now on. I shall kill the ones who took my father's power and try to use it for evil. And I should start with you first.  
Rimettar: Well, bad luck for you because I'm not going to let you allow that.  
(Rimettar starts summoning more dark energy)  
Celan: Die!  
(Celan starts throwing flames at Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Gah! You Imbecile! You will not be the one who will defeat me! Shadow Slash!  
(Rimettar starts slashing Celan)  
Celan: Ah!  
(Celan grabs Rimettar's Shadow Slash)  
Rimettar: No! You can't do that!  
Celan: You will die now! Heart Destruction!  
(A lot of red energy starts coming out of Celan's chest and start attacking Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Ah! [Coughs blood] You will not kill me...  
(Rimettar vanishes)  
Celan: Stop escaping from me, you Coward!  
Pain: She is gone, Celan. And I am sure that she won't be gone for so long.  
Celan: Yeah... I should free this Angel before she dies.  
(Celan destroy the Černá Prism and freed Annie) Annie: {Panting}  
Celan: Are you alright?  
Annie: Yes, thank you.  
Celan: Alright, I shall be moving on. I need to stop the ones who took my father's power. You, I want you to join with me so we can defeat the ones who took my father's energy.  
Pain: If that's fine with you.  
Celan: Speaking of which, you look familiar. Annie: What are you trying to say?  
Celan: Aren't you the daughter of an Angel named  
"Serania"?  
Annie: Wait, how do you know that name?  
Celan: My father fought with her in the war of demons and angels. But, the Angels luckily won the war, but I'm not sure if their lord died too. Something from that story. I was only a little girl when that happened. So, my mother had to take care of me from that incident of my father's death. And now, this is where I am now.  
Annie: Crucial to say, but wasn't your father named "Sizteris"?  
Celan: Hm? Yes, that is his name.  
Annie: Wasn't he very special to you when he died?  
Celan: I don't remember that much from the past. And that was when I was a baby. So, enough talking. Let's move on and stop this folly.  
Pain: Alright.  
(Pain and Celan moves on to the next passage)  
Annie: Hey, Celan!  
Terrance: Hey! Can someone help me?! I'm going to die right now!  
Annie: Oh, right! Shine Circle!  
(Annie starts destroying all of the dark enemies with the Shine Circle)  
Annie: Are you okay?  
Terrance: No, I'm not okay! Those fuckers were trying to bite my head off!  
Annie: Golly, that must be bad luck for you.  
Terrance: Well, at least they're gone from now on. So, let's go find the others. Especially Jasmine.  
Annie: Yes.  
(Terrance and Annie goes to the next passage) Tretris: Hey! How come I didn't fight anything?!  
(Kitlit continues squeezing Hethron with the red lines)  
Hethron: AAAAAAGGGHHAAHH!!!  
Kitlit: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! You will be dead until your blood will be empty.  
(Kitlit gets hit by a red beam) Kitlit: Gah! Who... did that? (The red lines released Hethron) Hethron: [Panting]  
(Celan appears behind Kitlit)  
Celan: It is time for you to die. Crystal Eraser!  
(Celan summons a sharp red crystal to stab Kitlit)  
Kitlit: No!  
(The red crystal went through Kitlit's stomach)  
Kitlit: [Panting]  
Celan: You should be gone to Hades by now.  
Kitlit: he he he... He he he he he... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
(Kitlit takes the red crystal out through her stomach with the red lines)  
Celan: What?!  
(Kitlit shatters the red crystal into pieces)  
Kitlit: No one shall kill me. I am a newborn Demon. You will be my new dessert!  
(Kitlit turns into a red demon)  
Kitlit: HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
Celan: No... she is using too much power... Kitlit: Die!  
(Kitlit slashes Celan with big claws) Celan: Aaaaagghhhahh!!!  
Kitlit: Don't be alive much longer!  
(Kitlit shoots a gigantic red beam at Celan) Celan: No...  
(Celan falls down to the floor)  
Kitlit: Be my dessert! You will be more tastier when you will be eaten!  
???: Not for long.  
(Pain appears behind Kitlit)  
Kitlit: Ah!  
(A red crystal comes out of Kitlit's back)  
Pain: Huh?  
(Pain tries dodging it, but got cut by the red crystal)  
Pain: Gaaaaghhhaahhh...  
(Pain lands to the ground)  
Pain: Gaaaghhahh... haaaghh...  
(Tretris appears)  
Tretris: Pain, no! This can't be over! Come on, Pain! You can do it!  
Pain: No... go back!  
Kitlit: It's that boy who likes Jasmine. Now, it's time to eat him so he can be my second dessert!  
(Kitlit opens her sharp teeth wide at Tretris)  
Tretris: AAAAGHH!!! It's that freakshow again!  
Pain: No... You can't...  
(Pain gets up)  
Pain: It's time to use this move. It might be hard to do.  
(Pain starts getting his arms up)  
Tretris: Pain, what are you doing?! You can't defeat her!  
Pain: Shadow Abyss!!  
(Pain starts shooting out a lot dark power at Kitlit through his hands)  
Pain: AAAAAGGHHHHAAAAGGHHH!!! Tretris: Pain...  
Kitlit: No! Ow! This can't be happening! No!  
(Kitlit starts cracking)  
Kitlit: I'm losing... energy...  
(Kitlit shatters to pieces from out of her demon form) Kitlit: Ugghhhhuhhh... The battle... was... not... fair... (Kitlit falls hard to the floor)  
Tretris: Wow! Pain, you did it! Good job! (Pain starts puttin his arm down)  
Tretris: Pain?  
(Pain falls down to the ground)  
Tretris: Pain!  
(Annie and Terrance appeared)  
Annie: What happened to him? He doesn't seem to be feeling any substance!  
Tretris: He can't move! Is he alive?! Annie: Wait, let me check.  
(Annie puts her palm at Pain's chest) Annie: He's gone.  
Tretris: No! This can't be happening! I can't let this happen!  
(Kitlit gets up)  
Kitlit: Uggghh... What happened? Did I win?  
(Kitlit looks at what happened)  
Kitlit: Oh! I guess I did win after all! Ha ha ha!!! That was all too easy for me!  
Tretris: No! Pain! You can't die! You have to be joking! You can't be dead!  
(Tretris starts bursting tears)  
Tretris: No... No...  
Kitlit: Well, not the best way to lose an imbecile! But, it's way more better for me to take this body with me!  
(Kitlit picks up Celan)  
Kitlit: I'm gonna get a lot of power when I show this to Teras! She's going to really love this! Ha ha ha! Well, Meowf! It's time for me to go now! Bye bye!  
(Kitlit goes to the next room) Tretris: No...no...  
Hethron: What's going on? Why do I hear Tretris' voice?  
(Hethron looks at Tretris) Hethron: Oh! He's actually dead! (Hethron goes by Tretris)  
Hethron: Well, too bad! I guess we can't keep everything. Jasmine really liked him. And if you're planning to marry Jasmine before me, I will rip your balls off!  
Tretris: Pain... you're going to a new place... I hope you love it there...  
Hethron: Hey! Don't ignore me, Asshole!  
Tretris: You know what, Hethron... You're the Asshole!  
Hethron: Excuse me?!  
Tretris: You're the one who is being disrespectful to my friend's death and now he can't be seen anymore!  
Hethron: I don't care! I didn't even like him from before. He was really a big Douchebag.  
(Tretris punches Hethron)  
Hethron: Hey! What's your fucking deal?!  
Tretris: I don't need to listen to you! You're an Idiot! If I'm going to lose Pain. Then, I'm going to save her! Jasmine is going to be alive! I won't let my friends be dead!  
(Tretris runs through to the next passage)  
Hethron: Stop! I'm getting her first! You're not going to even try!  
(Hethron rushes through to the next passage and falls to the ground)  
Hethron: Damn it, I should've gotten my shoe first... Just go on ahead, I'll be there!  
Terrance: Well, that was sad.  
Annie: I wish... I did something to save him...  
Terrance: Don't worry about it! Even if I'm not into christianity, I'm sure he'll been fine with the rest of them.  
Annie: Hm. Yeah, I won't let them down! Not even if they died for their sins! That's why I will keep fighting until evil will fade into nothing! I will be the good Angel!  
(Annie rushes to the next passage)  
Terrance: Gah! Why the hell did I have to say that?  
(Terrance walks through to the next passage)  
Hethron: Aaaaaghh! Jasmine!  
Jasmine: Where's Zarkniz? I can't see him in this damn place!  
Shiron: Are you sure we've searched everywhere? I'm pretty sure we've missed a room somewhere...  
Jasmine: He has to be here... I just know it. (Jasmine starts sniffing)  
Jasmine: Wait... he's closer...  
(Jasmine runs to the throne room)  
Shrion: Jasmine, where are you going?!  
Jasmine: He's around here! I can feel him through here.  
(Jasmine walks by the top throne)  
Jasmine: There's a wall surrounding him. I might break through it.  
(Teras appears and slashes Jasmine) Jasmine: Gah!  
Teras: Ha! I can't believe that was so easy to find you! She better accept this until I grab you now.  
Jasmine: What are you saying?  
Teras: What I'm saying is that you should be aware of what we are going to do with you. I'm pretty sure it's obvious.  
Jasmine: Huh? Is that supposed mean that--  
???: Don't spare her with the details.  
(Sasam, The hooded girl and Nebra appeared) Teras: Master! It seems that you came very early.  
Hooded girl: Don't act like I didn't see that. I don't want you to give Jasmine any answers of what we're planning. For your own sake, I trusted you and now you're trying to foil my plans.  
Teras: Listen, I didn't tell her any details that gave in with the plan. I just said that she would be aware of what were going to do with her. Is that clear?  
Hooded girl: Hm. It seems you're right. Sorry for doubting you.  
Jasmine: You're not going to...  
(Teras puts her foot at Jasmine's back)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
Teras: Don't try to escape now.  
Sasam: Now, are we going to go now? I can't wait much longer!  
Hooded girl: Silence! We're still waiting for one person and we could go.  
Jasmine: What? One person?  
Shiron: Jasmine!  
(Shiron appears)  
Shiron: Wait... who are these guys? And...  
Hooded girl: I don't want to give my name with overceased fools. You should run before we'll take your life.  
Shiron: No... this has to be possible to know why this is happening.  
Teras: Quiet. We can't stand people talking. Sasam: Yeah, don't be talky, talky!  
(Tretris appears with Annie and Terrance) Tretris: Jasmine, are you okay?!  
Jasmine: Tretris? Get out of here! You're going to be killed!  
Hooded girl: You should listen to Jasmine. We will kill you if you try to get her.  
Tretris: And who are you?  
Hooded girl: God damn it! Why do people keep asking that question?! Just shut the hell up and listen!  
Tretris: Well, you're not going to keep her until now. Hooded girl: I would love to see you try.  
Tretris: Oh, I'll try!  
Annie: Tretris!  
(Annie grabs Tretris)  
Annie: Don't do it! I'm not letting my friends die! I've kept my promise to myself that I won't let that happen.  
Terrance: Again with the friends...  
Tretris: No! I want to save her! She's going to be alive!  
Jasmine: Tretris, just stop trying so hard!  
Teras: Yeah, we all know that you are weak. You're just an Idiot who wants to do whatever he wants. You have no power.  
Tretris: Stop talking!  
Hooded girl: Where the hell is she? Why is she taking so long?  
???: I'm here!  
(Kitlit arrives while holding Celan)  
Kitlit: Wait, where's Carrie?  
Hooded girl: No time. We have to leave her. We need to start this.  
(The hooded girl summons a portal) Hooded girl: Grab Jasmine and let's go.  
Teras: Alright.  
(Teras grabs Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Hey! Let me go!  
Teras: Ha, no! She won't be happy if I don't do it.  
Hooded girl: Oh, if you were trying to find Master Zarkniz, I've already transported him to a new chamber. So, you were totally wasting your time. And that Zarkniz that was in here was a clone I made for your idiotic head.  
Jasmine: No! Damn it!  
Hooded girl: Well, it is time to say goodbye now. Tretris: No!  
(Tretris pushes Annie)  
Annie: Tretris!  
(Tretris rushes and starts attacking the hooded girl) Tretris: You won't escape!  
Hooded girl: Get off!  
(The hooded girl hits Tretris so hard)  
Tretris: Ugghh...  
(Tretris fell to the ground)  
Hooded girl: On second thought, get this Idiotic Prick too. And execute him when we get through there.  
Sasam: That is really great!  
(Sasam picks up Tretris)  
Sasam: So cute of how he's still unconsious.  
Hooded girl: Now, we're going now.  
(The hooded girls puts dark spikes around the portal)  
Hooded girl: And if someone comes and tries to stop us, these spikes will destroy a being into millions of pieces if they touch them. So, don't try. Goodbye.  
(The hooded girl went through the portal) Annie: No... I've failed...  
Teras: This is going to be good.  
(Teras went through the portal while holding Jasmine)  
Nebra: No time for wasting. (Nebra went through to the portal)  
Sasam: Well, that was a fun time we had! Will the teams get us? Not hoping so. Or will we get our plans done? It seems like it will! Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement. Now, so long.  
(Sasam goes through to the portal while holding Tretris and then the portal closed and disappeared)


End file.
